Possession
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: He treats you like a possession, like you will always stay with him and you won't fight back, no matter how much he tortures you... [oneshot] [SB, TB]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade...

_**Fire - **_Right... I came up with this while I was doing my History assignment, I didn't spend a huge amount of time on it and it isn't fantastic... But I do hope you enjoy reading, even if it's a real tiny bit...

**

* * *

**

**Possession  
**

It was pouring, the lightning that did come through the closed windows lighting the dimly lit room. I'd grown accustomed to the grumbling thunder, the noise neither scaring or surprising me now. The dark sky matched my mood and thoughts perfectly: heavy and morbid.

We were on holiday. But our holiday was nothing more than a normal day away from home to me: pressured and unbearable. I sighed, Ian was back at home; he hadn't felt comfortable leaving, while I had agreed to come because I didn't want you to be alone with Tala.

Though we were trying to enjoy ourselves (two of us anyway), I was thinking about you and your sounds and your mind and your... everything. All the time it seemed. You'd noticed my willingness to not take my eyes off you. You knew why too, I could tell by the small blush you carried whenever our eyes met and you'd quickly turn away.

My ears pricked up as I heard him snicker, resisting the urge to look your way. I knew you were kissing, you're slight gasps were my warning for it. I felt the familiar jealousy welling in my stomach, slowly boiling my blood. I ignored it though, you'd get angry if I did something about it.

Your harsher, louder gasp sent my eyes over to you as I tensed, holding myself to the lounge I was sitting on. My glare hardened as I watch him bite your neck, again and again, you were pressed against the wall. I could hear your whispers, "Don't bite so hard.", "Please, it hurts." He was being rough.

Again.

I heard his chuckle, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as he 'talked' to you, "Stop? But I know you like it. Deep down Bry." I waited, hoping you'd give me some kind of sign, so I could help you. His smirk broadened, "Don't you love me?" I could feel a growl crawling up my throat, my hands clenched in my lap as he kissed you again.

He always used this question on you, always pressured you into everything. I couldn't see you saying no, and that made my anger burn hotter. Underneith your tough guy exterior, you're just like a little child, too stupid to say no, or too scared. I had the urge to protect you, to hold you as you whimpered for him to stop.

I think he'd forgotten that I was there, watching your torture. I held back a smirk, figgers. I was always the forgotten one, you had let yourself be known. I prefered being quiet and staying out of trouble, near the exact opposite of you all.

"Tala..." My attention was drawn back to you, your pathetic voice softening again, the resistance you swallowed the fright near choking you. He treats you like a posession and you still feel something for him. You hated Boris, you didn't let yourself be scared. What's so different about Tala?

I could feel a sickening desire to hit you overwhelme me as he led you to your room; you're so stupid sometimes. I smirked as I moved to my own room, ignoring your louder gasps and moans. I collapsed onto my bed after closing the door quietly.

I feel bad for feeling what I feel but, at times, I wish I had the power Tala has over you. I don't even know how many times I've wanted to hold you so close we would meld together, to kiss you on your chapped lips. He doesn't need to try to keep you, you let yourself belong to him, while I have to make a scene to catch your attention.

I shifted onto my back, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, my thoughts shifting. You're eyes are striking, soft, bright, like the you you hide. It was ironic how the media named you the heartless one of us. Tala was the ruthless leader, Ian the frightenly strong midget, me... The powerhouse. I felt another sad smile break through my cold exterior, how little did they know?

You were the child, confused by the most simple things, like how to act when you were happy. That's why you continue to frown, because you don't know what's acceptable.

It was only eight o'clock, I'd noticed. Tala had taken you early. My usual frown placed itself on my face; he had planned a meeting. You don't know of his meetings, or if you do, you hide the fact well. You're not his only lover, I know for a fact that Kai and him get together, often in fact.

It's sick, it's wrong, but I look forward to later in the night when you come running into my arms, seeking what ever comfort I would offer. It's sad how I wait for an excuse to hold you close, no matter what it is. Even if you're quiet and upset while I do so.

Your usual screams echoed through the wall, whether you were enjoying what he was doing to you was your business, but I can't ignore the sadness your voice holds. It just makes me angrier, makes me want to pummel him more. I sighed, trying to calm myself. Your cries soon died down, until all I could hear was someone shifting around your room, before the slamming of the front one.

My eyes closed as I sat up on the bed. You'd be here soon, tears in your eyes, but never escaping down your face. I heard the floor boards creak, you'd be opening my door soon. You did. You're face was pink from your previous activity, eyes shining with remorse, though you hadn't done anything wrong.

I could feel my heart lighten as you stepped closer, before it started beating vehemently, eyes sliding down your body. You were wrapped in a sheet, it went around your bare body like a smoother, second skin. I could see the light pink scars though, you never tried to hide them from me. I let myself think it's because you trust me, I know you don't like showing your real self and that made me feel special.

You crawled up beside me, your arms wrapping around my torso as you settled yourself in my lap, your head resting against my shoulder. I can tell you're trying to calm yourself, I can feel your heart beating violently against my chest. My arms gathered you to me as I pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, whispering quietly to soothe you.

You're still warm and it caused you to shiver from the cool temperature of my room. It only made me hold you tighter as you sighed and played with my shirt.

"When will he stop Spence?" Your question had surprised me and I hesitated with my answer.

I let myself play with your hair, knowing just how much you enjoyed and relaxed because of it, my mind still buzzing with a response to your question. "When you want to stop him." I finally answered. You didn't respond. You know I'm right, you know your pain is from what you won't do.

I felt you nod and press a kiss to my chest, your hand cupping my cheek, your thumb brushing my skin softly. It's funny in a dark way, it's almost as if you're comforting me, telling me silently that I'd never have you, no matter how much I wanted it and although you didn't want what you had, you'd always come to me when you needed time away. It made my heart flutter for a second, before I realised how much it hurt to realise it.

You sat up properly, your other arm wrapping around my neck. I could feel my heart quicken as you pressed your lips to mine sweetly, softly, almost shyly. You're arms held me close as I sighed, responding immediantly.

You kiss to keep me, I had come to terms with that long ago: near when his treatment was becoming too much for you. The first time, you'd just kissed me, asking me in that pitiful voice of yours to not question your actions. Now... You're still shy, still heitant and slow with your actions. I never pushed you in fear that you'd run from me.

I see it like we're both taking advantage of each other. Me of your need for reasurance, you of my need for you.

I heard you sigh as you pulled me over you, allowing me to press you into the bed lightly, our hands in each other's hair. We continued for what I wish had been days, lapping and sighing into and at each other, doing nothing more than kissing; it was all we allowed ourselves to do. You still feel that you belong to Tala, you see yourself as nothing but his possesion. I see you as a person I shouldn't be kissing, but my want squashed any thought of pulling away and running.

I broke away, as I laid down next to you and held you close. I studied your form, noticing the bruising bite marks on your neck and shoulders, my anger rising again. You didn't fight back at all did you? You never do, I don't understand why and never will.

"Is it because you're afraid?" I felt you tense, a strong sense of regret welling up in me. It was a serious question that I don't think you'd come to terms with. I watched as your mouth opened before closing again, you're unease showing on your face. You looked up at me, your eyes big and wet again. You leant up to kiss me again, lips pressing to mine for a second as I pulled back, "Answer me."

I can tell I'm tearing you apart, you're still very loyal to Tala, but I had to know. My stomach stomach was in knots waiting for your answer and I'd felt sick watching the confusion and fright flashing across your face as your eyes darted around.

You were oblivious to my feelings, you didn't answer, "I need to go, I don't know when Tala will be home." You whispered, drawing the sheet around you tightly. I nodded, pecking you softly on the cheek. You press a quick kiss to my lips, making me want to grab you, to protect you and fight for you, to have you right there and then.

But I let you go, I know you're tortured enough, you don't need your comforter turning on you too. No matter what questions or concerns welled up in my mind.

I watched you close the door quietly, still clinging to the white sheet as if it would protect you from your torturer.

I went back to staring at the ceiling, my mind reeling. I could feel my anger growing again, my urge to slam you against a wall and keep you there till you answered my questions near overwhemling me. My thoughts moved from anger to lust, my idea of forcing you to answer, turning into forcing you to kiss and touch me.

I wouldn't though. If you wanted more, you'd let me know. I wouldn't pressure you into it. You weren't a possession to me.

I sighed, turning as I covered myself with my own sheet, my emotions turning into despair.

I can see our relationship changing, you're becoming to me what Tala is to you, the only difference being your helplessness. I feel like a possesion, used only when needed, ignored whenever else.

I comfort you, talk to you, listen to you, reason with you, make you laugh, dry your tears, hold you the way you want, and after all this you turn away, walk back to him, back to your pain. It hurts being dragged along by you, your kisses and hugs comfort for you and I know they don't mean anything else. To you anyway.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, snuggling into the pillows. You're torturing me, and I can't take it. I'm strong though, and I'm not scared to say no. Soon... If nothing changes, your comforter will be gone and you'll have to deal with your own helplessness.

But I won't be happy, I won't be releived; I couldn't protect you if I leave. I hope you'd learn to fight him, to say no, but until then you'll continue to be tortured, until then you'll only be hurting me more.

But I can take that.

* * *

**Fire: **Spencer angst... Anyway... Reveiw please, everything's appreciated, even flames...

And about_ "Hope"_ the next chapter should be up within the next week or so...


End file.
